Talk:Neville Longbottom
Awesome i think neville is awesome Agreed Dumblydoor 22:27, 31 January 2008 (UTC) "Relationships" section In the mention that Neville remained in contact with Harry and Ginny, is "... his wife" necessary? I think it's a given that they're married, and it just seems repetitive. - Cubs Fan2007 22:31, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Ginny's boyfriend? Neville was recently categorized as one of Ginny's boyfriends, but he never was one. They attended the Yule Ball together, yes, but: (1) after Hermione turned him down because she was attending with Krum, (2) partly because Ginny couldn't have gone to the ball otherwise as she was too young (recall her disappointment to learn that she might have been able to go with Harry had she not already accepted Neville), and (3) Ginny met Michael Corner, who she subsequently begins to date, at the ball. There is no indication that there was a romance between Neville and Ginny; they went as friends, much as Harry and Luna went to Slughorn's Christmas party together as friends. 24.141.219.104 19:16, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :Good point, I'll uncategorize it. --Freakatone 19:20, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Potions I'm thinking of adding some info to Neville's section in the Greasy Git project page working draft, but I can't remember if it's actually in the book. When he sat his OWL in OOTP, was it ever mentioned that he was more at ease without Snape hanging around, or was that only Harry? --Cubs Fan2007 14:58, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday Neville Longbottom!!!--HallieryElizabeth 14:51, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Neville married who? Where does the book said that Neville Married? --Lupin & Kingsley 01:28, 3 January 2009 (UTC) : It's not in the book. It was provided by JKR during a DH book tour. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan2007']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk)]] 02:51, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Hair Color Didn't JK Rowling say Neville had blonde hair, not light brown? :If you think so, you can edit that info. --[[User:You-Know-Who|'ÈnŔîčö']] (Send me an Owl) 04:17, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Animagus - Fish? Is that true or is it vandalism? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:09, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :I can't remember in the books nor in the movies discussing Neville is an Animagi or he has the ability to transform himself as a fish. So, it's possibly strong that the information in the infobox is false and put only by someone else just to perform vandalism. --ÈnŔîčö (Send me an Owl!) 18:42, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::He most definatelly does not transform into a fish. I have removed it. Solar Dragon 18:50, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Eye Color Is there any source for Neville having hazel eyes? --SilverDrama 08:11, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :I believe this information was based on Matthew Lewis's physical appearance. Character descriptions shouldn't be based on the physical appearance of an actor who plays them, because more than one person can portray the same character, and these people will sometimes look quite different from one another (e.g., Jennifer Smith and Jessie Cave as Lavender Brown). ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 14:08, 20 May 2009 (UTC)